Sous une différente couverture
by Lychee
Summary: En rapport avec l'épisode "Sous couverture", saison 3. Slash. Une fois de plus, deux agents du NCIS vont devoir se faire passer pour de dangereux tueurs...


Titre : Sous une Différente Couverture

Fandom : NCIS

Auteur : Lychee

Genre : PG-13, humour, slash Tony/McGee

Longueur : 944 mots

Notes : pour 'Ecrire Pour Aider', demandé par Gâ-L

Spoilers : non. Pour bien saisir tous les sous-entendus de cette ficlet, il peut être utile de revoir l'épisode 'Sous couverture', saison 3…

oOo

- Quel genre de mission d'infiltration ? demanda Tony.

Gibbs s'adossa un peu plus confortablement dans sa chaise, son premier café du matin à la main. Face à lui, ses trois agents le regardaient avec curiosité.

- Tu te rappelles cette mission où Ziva et toi avez pris la place de ce couple de tueurs à gages, les Rainiers ?

Tony se fendit d'un grand sourire. Bien entendu qu'il s'en rappelait. Trois jours dans un hôtel de luxe, et lui et Ziva faisant semblant de –

Il avait dû sourire avec trop d'ostentation : Ziva lui balança un coup dans les côtes, tandis que McGee demandait d'un ton neutre :

- Ah, oui, est-ce que ce n'est pas la mission où Tony s'est fait passer à tabac et où il a terminé avec la mâchoire fêlée ?

- Je ne me serais pas fait "passer à tabac" si certaines personnes étaient arrivées plus tôt, le bleu, maugréa Tony. Heu, je ne parle pas pour toi, patron, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en avisant le Regard que lui jetait Gibbs. D'accord, je me tais maintenant.

- La mission est pratiquement la même, continua Gibbs en effaçant le léger sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Un couple de mercenaires américains spécialisés dans le sabotage et l'enlèvement a été arrêté à l'aéroport ce matin. Ils ont un contrat sur un certain Colonel Brenton, qui travail à la sécurité de la base de Quantico, et doit participer à un colloque à la fin de la semaine. On ignore qui sont les commanditaires, et c'est pour ça que vous allez prendre leur place.

- On ne peut pas tout simplement empêcher le colonel Brenton de participer à ces conférences ? demanda Ziva.

- Uniquement en dernier recours. Okay, l'un des deux est un homme de terrain, c'est lui qui procède généralement aux actions sur place. L'autre est spécialisé en informatique et a l'habitude d'orchestrer les sabotages.

- Je suis un cake avec les ordinateurs, Gibbs.

- On dit une quiche, Ziva.

- Aucune importance, ce n'est pas toi qui iras.

- Quoi ? (Les trois jeunes agents échangèrent quelques regards dubitatifs.) Tu veux envoyer Abby ?

- Non. Les deux hommes s'appellent Jack et Quentin Hopkins. (Il jeta un coup d'œil à une fiche.) Ils se sont mariés il y a deux ans, à Québec.

Tony cligna des yeux. Puis il regarda McGee. Sur le visage de son probie préféré se lisait un profond sentiment d'horreur. Qui ne devait sans doute que refléter le sien.

oOo

Une semaine plus tard.

- Finalement, qui était le commanditaire ? demanda Jenny Shepard en reprenant une poignée de pop-corn.

- Brenton lui-même. (Ziva aspira une autre gorgée de Coca Light.)

- Il voulait simuler son propre enlèvement pour voler un de ces programmes top secrets sur lesquels il travaillait, ajouta Abby sans décoller ses yeux de l'écran plat qui ornait l'un des murs du bureau de la directrice du NCIS. Oh, oh ! Remet ce passage-là, Ziva !

A l'écran, deux silhouettes d'agitaient d'une façon des plus convaincantes dans un lit.

- Dommage qu'on ait mis que des caméras infrarouges, soupira Ziva.

- Avec des caméras normales, on n'aurait pas pu voir sous les draps, remarqua Abby. Y'a plus de pop-corn !

Jenny appuya sur l'interphone.

- Brenda, vous pouvez nous amenez encore du pop-corn ? Et un 'CafPow!'. Et vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, si vous voulez.

- Le son est très bon, observait Ziva. Et McGee a l'air d'embrasser très bien.

- Oh, oui, j'adore la tête de Tony quand McGee prend le dessus le premier soir… Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça, ma'am ?

Jenny se vautra encore plus confortablement dans son canapé directorial.

- C'est tellement gratifiant de savoir que ses agents prennent leurs missions au sérieux.

- Et Tony et Tim sont d'excellents agents, ajouta gravement Abby.

- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait organiser une projection en salle de conférence ? demanda Ziva. Pour montrer le bon exemple au reste des agents du NCIS, bien sûr.

- Ca doit être faisa –

- Ouah, est-ce que je vois réellement ce que je suis en train de voir ?! la coupa Abby.

Les trois femmes arrêtèrent de parler et se concentrèrent sur le spectacle.

oOo

Le NCIS était pratiquement désert. Il ne restait que McGee et lui-même, remarqua Tony, en train de boucler leurs rapports.

Ces derniers jours avaient été horribles. Il avait pensé son cauchemar terminé, mais de retour au NCIS, Ziva et Abby n'avaient pas arrêté de le regarder en souriant. Il aurait préféré qu'elles se moquent de lui ouvertement. Il aurait pu répliquer.

Même la directrice Shepard avait les yeux qui brillaient quand elle lui adressait la parole.

Tout ça à cause de cette mission de $. Gibbs le lui paierait. Enfin non, il tenait à la vie. McGee le lui paierait, alors, même si ce n'était pas sa faute.

- J'ai terminé, annonça l'objet de ses pensées. Tu veux un coup de main pour finir de taper ton rapport ?

- J'aime prendre mon temps, grommela Tony en tentant de localiser la touche 'g' de son clavier.

Le bleu haussa les épaules, enfila son manteau, et se planta devant lui.

- Ecoute, Tony, commença-t-il d'un ton raisonnable, c'est ridicule d'être vexé comme ça. Certains hommes sont avantagés par la nature, d'autres non, et puis c'est tout.

Il affichait le même minuscule sourire que Gibbs avait eu en leur annonçant la mission.

Tony lui jeta une boulette de papier.

Tout de même, songea-t-il tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait, il se demandait où le bleu avait appris à embrasser comme ça. Ziva lui arrivait à peine à la cheville.

Fin.


End file.
